


A Pleasant View

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, Romance, Shower Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25498837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Draco can't resist watching Harry in the shower, nor can he resist joining him.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 19
Kudos: 156
Collections: HP Inspired by Imagery Fest - 2020





	A Pleasant View

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta for looking this over.

Draco leant against the bathroom door, a smirk on his face as he enjoyed the view. Harry had beaten him home and had headed into the bathroom to shower. Of course, Draco, hearing the shower running upon coming home, he couldn’t resist sneaking a peek. 

And as always, Harry didn’t disappoint. It was quite the pleasant view.

Harry was enjoying himself in the shower. His eyes were closed, and he was leaning his head back against the cool tile of the shower. His hand was gripping his cock, and he was leisurely working it. The water droplets were falling from his hair, dripping down onto his torso.

Draco’s own cock was hard, and he reached down, lightly palming it. Licking his lips, he decided that he had given Harry enough alone time, and it was time for him to join him. Quietly stripping, he slipped into the shower to join Harry.

“Need some help with that?”

Harry’s eyes flew open in surprise, and he nearly fell when he jumped. “Draco, I didn’t realise you were home already.”

Draco grinned, proud of himself for having caught his Auror off-guard. “Do you need some help with that, love?” Draco asked again, the smirk on his face sending a thrill of excitement through Harry. It promised wicked things.

“Draco,” Harry murmured, reaching out and brushing his lips against Draco’s.

Draco licked his lips after Harry pulled away. “I was enjoying the show, but I was tired of just watching.” He dropped to his knees, his eyes level with Harry’s cock. “There’s my perfect cock.”

Harry opened his mouth to say something snarky but abruptly shut it when Draco took his cock into his mouth. All thought left him at that very moment. “Shit,” he groaned, his head rolling back and thumping against the shower wall once more. The way that Draco was sucking his cock made it clear that his lover had been looking forward to it. He was acting like a starved man, not that Harry minded.

Reaching down, Harry gripped Draco’s hair tightly. “That’s it, suck my cock,” Harry groaned. “Fuck.”

“Like that, don’t you?” Draco asked as he pulled away slightly, though his hand still worked the base of Harry’s cock. “I bet you were thinking of me sucking your cock all day at work, weren’t you? Thinking of me pounding your sweet arse while you cried out my name?”

“Yes,” Harry admitted, his cheeks flushed.

“Good, because I’ve done the same,” Draco stated matter-of-factly. He took Harry’s cock into his mouth once more, sucking fervently. His hand pumped the base of his cock, a small groan escaping his lips.

The sensation sent a chill up Harry’s spine. “Oh, _yes_ , Draco,” he whimpered. He felt himself grow closer to coming.

With his other hand, Draco lightly fondled Harry’s sac. He swirled his tongue around the tip of Harry’s cock before taking him deeper than before. The animalistic sound that tore from Harry’s throat sent a thrill of excitement through Draco. He loved seeing Harry so undone. He lived for moments like this where Harry would lose himself in his pleasure.

Harry tightened his grip on Draco’s hair. He pulled it carefully, holding Draco’s head steady as he began to move his hips. Draco took the hint and slowed his movements, allowing Harry to fuck his mouth. “Yes, that’s it,” Harry groaned, thrusting into Draco’s mouth. Closing his eyes, he could feel his body tighten in anticipation. Draco unexpectedly took him deeper, and Harry came with a groan, surprised when Draco eagerly swallowed his come. The sight before him was so hot; he knew that he would be ready to come again shortly.

Draco stood and wrapped his arms around Harry, kissing him firmly. Harry could taste himself in the kiss, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He kissed Draco back firmly, enjoying the way that Draco’s lithe body fit against his muscular one.

“Harry,” Draco whispered against his lips.

“Mmm,” Harry whispered, his eyes half-closed as he still tried to regain his senses since coming. He turned them, pressing Draco against the shower wall. “Let me return the favour?”

“You don’t have to ask,” Draco said, chuckling.

Harry grinned, dropping to his knees. He stroked Draco’s cock for a few moments before taking him into his mouth.

Draco groaned, looking down. Harry started to suck him, loving how he felt in his mouth. He could lightly taste the soap from his shower mixed in with a taste that was purely him. He peered up at Draco as he sucked and saw that his eyes were closed, a blissful expression on his face.

“That feels so good,” Draco said, letting out a soft sigh. He tilted his head back, exposing his throat.

Harry sped up his movements, loving the way Draco groaned. He began to stroke Draco’s cock with his hand as well, moving in tandem with his mouth.

“Harry, yesss,” Draco moaned, tugging on his hair slightly. “Oh, Merlin, that’s it.” He began to thrust slightly into Harry’s mouth. 

Harry hummed, and the vibrations caused Draco to groan. He gave his sac a light squeeze as he began to suck with more fervour.

“Fuck, Harry,” Draco growled, feelings his balls tighten. “Your mouth… I just can’t…” he trailed off, lost for words. He held tightly to his hair, losing himself in the sensations Harry was invoking in him.

Picking up his speed, Harry sucked and sucked until he heard a strangled groan escape Draco’s lips. Moments later, Draco came. Harry swallowed every drop of him, knowing that he found the act to be a turn on.

“Fuck, come here and kiss me,” Draco said once he was spent, pulling Harry to his feet. Pushing Harry against the shower wall, he snogged his boyfriend senseless, not caring that the water was pouring down on them, and that they both could taste each others’ release. As they kissed, the passion between them began to grow once more. 

“Bedroom?” Harry asked, breaking the kiss. He was panting heavily, his eyes dilated.

“Yesssss,” Draco said, shutting off the shower and pulling Harry out. The two of them couldn’t get to their bed fast enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and kudos are hugely appreciated.
> 
> This work is part of the 2020 HP Inspired by Imagery Fest, an on-going anonymous fest. Authors will be revealed once all works are posted.


End file.
